


Halloween

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Here’s the thing you have to know: Sam Winchester may hate Halloween… But that does not mean that Jared does. Not even a little.And if you knew him, even a little, it wouldn’t surprise you to hear just how much he liked it. I swear, if he could eat his weight in candy everyday, he would. But since he has to work and all that, he just does it once a year… I wish I had the excuse of being just as sugared up as him for the events that occurred…I suppose you might call this a crack!fic. XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

For **Magos186** because she is just the coolest chick freakin’ ever! Lotsa love your way girlie! Hope this does the mental image justice!

 

\----- **\-----** \-----

 

Here’s the thing you have to know: Sam Winchester may hate Halloween… But that does not mean that Jared does. Not even a little.

 

And if you knew him, even a little, it wouldn’t surprise you to hear just how much he liked it. I swear, if he could eat his weight in candy everyday, he would. But since he has to work and all that, he just does it once a year… I wish I had the excuse of being just as sugared up as him for the events that occurred…

 

\-----

 

Jensen settled on the chair next to Jared, laughing a little at how even though Jared was completely enthralled with whatever he was watching on his PSP, he still had the shove candy-in-mouth and chew without looking away thing down perfectly.

 

Of course, that intrigued him; after all- What could hold Jared’s attention like that? That took skill. 

 

Jensen elbowed Jared sharply in the ribs, and was a little afraid of the look on Jared’s face when he realized it was Jen.

 

Well, not so much the look on his face as the glint in his eye.

 

Jared set his candy down and pulled his head phones out, setting his powered off PSP on his vacated seat.

 

He looked at Jensen and did either the most disturbing or amusing thing possibly ever.

 

He threw up on hand, and sang in a pitch so high no man should be able to, “ _Thriller!!_ “

 

Jensen cracked up, practically falling out of his seat as he and Jared faced each other, mirror images of each other as they shrugged one shoulder a few times and thrust their hips, standing in place as they jazz-hands. Jared’s tongue was poked out of his mouth in concentration as they arched their bodies, and he laughed at the look on Jensen’s face as they thrust their hips again.

 

Clapping and sliding their feet, they shimmied and rocked, sliding next to each other and doing the -no other way to say this- thriller claw hands. They laughed again as they threw one arm and one leg out, following it up with some more thriller claws and hip thrusts before bending over and half crawling for a while before they both popped back up, shouting, “Cause this is THRILLER!! Thriller night! And no one’s gonna save you from the beast about to strike

 

“You know it’s THRILLER!! Thriller night, you’re fighting for your life inside a killer- thriller-

 

“THRILLER!!!” Jared gasped, bent over laughing as Jensen rose to his tip toes just like Mike did in that horrible video.

 

Jensen cracked up, falling into Jared’s arms, no longer even attempting to keep a straight face at this point. The two laughed against each other, only leaping apart when they heard the cat calls and smattering of applause. 

 

They both looked at each other and burst out, “Thrillah!” as they jerked back into position, one arm in the air before they fell quiet and shimmied their hips in unison once more, unable to keep a straight face as Kripke and a few other members of the crew started in with the thriller claws.

 

Only after they had run through the dance once more did Jensen see the camera… A hand-held pointed in their direction. “Fantastic,” Jensen laughed, nodding at it when Jared shot him a questioning glance.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Jared teased, pulling Jen into a hug, “That’ll make the movie.”

 

Jensen through his head back and laughed, the only thing keeping him standing was Jared’s strong arms around his waist.

 

It was so wrong, thriller and hugs, that it just had to be right, didn’t it? Jared must have agreed because he planted a huge kiss on his older -but not even close to being more mature- co-star. 

 

Jensen quirked a brow as Jared pulled back, arms still around him. Jared leaned close, lips brushing against Jensen’s ear, shivers dancing down his spine, “Sweeter than any candy.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Jensen said, pecking the taller man, “I’m a _thriller_!”

 

\-----

 

Guess I wouldn’t want to have an excuse for everything that happened this Halloween… 

 

\----- **\-----** \-----

 

FIN

 

\----- **\-----** \-----

 

Happy Halloween all! Love, Blazon Paradox


End file.
